


Sunshine Boys (2)

by captainflintsjacket



Series: Sunshine Boys [2]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Prank War, good ol' fashioned fluff, nsfw mentions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 19:10:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20441054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainflintsjacket/pseuds/captainflintsjacket
Summary: You and Jim band together in a prank war against Bones.





	Sunshine Boys (2)

If anyone asked you who started the prank war, you and Jim both agreed to blame Leonard. He was the one who had every replicator reprogrammed to only give you one cup of decaf a day. Then, just to spite you, he made it so every time you tried to punch in for pizza, you got a salad instead. Two of your favorite things gone in the blink of an eye.

Unluckily for Leonard, pranking was your third favorite thing, although working with Leonard in Medbay made it hard to find the perfect time to put your pranks in place. Jim was happy to help drive Leonard up the wall for cutting his coffee rations, and even happier to spend time with you after your last shore leave together. Splitting his time between the beach and the bedroom with you and Leonard was exactly what he needed after such a long run in space.

The first prank was your idea. You’d seen it on a show as a child and always wanted to do it. You woke Jim in the middle of the night and dragged him out to Leonard’s room. He was disappointed you didn’t come for a booty call.

“After,” you replied in a hushed whisper as you snuck down the hall. You had an aerosol air freshener and a rubber band in your hand, ready to make a freshness bomb that Leonard would smell for a week. You punched in the code to Leonard’s door and it swished open almost noiselessly. You could already hear him snoring.

“How do you know his code,” Jim whispered.

You smirked at him. “You’re not the only one who gets quickies. You ready?”

Jim nodded, maintaining his position in the doorway to ensure it wouldn’t close. You readied your rubber band, holding it just over the trigger to the air freshener. You crept into Leonard’s room, and jerked your head, motioning for Jim to make his move.

He whistled as loud as he could and Leonard jumped awake. You quickly let the rubberband go, snapping closed on the trigger and spraying an awful orange-y smell all over the room. You threw it and heard it clatter somewhere in the darkness, but you were already sprinting down the hall with Jim in tow. You barely made it back to your quarters from laughing so hard. You knew Leonard would have it in for you in the morning, but all you could think about when you got to your room was how good Jim’s face felt buried between your thighs.

The next prank was Jim’s idea, and you had to admit it was pretty hilarious. All you had to do was go to engineering and borrow some glue from Scotty. It took was a few bats of your eyelashes and the promise that you’d let him in on your next prank, and you ran back up to the bridge to toss Jim the glue before Leonard noticed you were gone from your post. Being CMO it was his job to notice, though, and he called you sharply into his office.

You practically skipped in, which only made him scowl harder. He shoved you back against the door to his office as soon as it slid closed, mouth already latched onto yours. He trailed kisses up your jaw to your ear.

“You think I was gonna let you off easy after your little stunt a few nights ago?”

You bit back a groan as his hand slid up your skirt. “I certainly hoped not.”

The door opened behind you, breaking the mood, and Bones tugged you tight against his chest to keep you from falling. Jim smirked at the two of you, sending you a wink when you peeked around at him.

“I’d best finish my rounds,” you said, pecking Leonard on the cheek. You bumped your hip against Jim’s with a smile as you passed him.

“What do you want, Jim. I was in the middle of something.”

Jim’s grin widened. “Just returning the PADD I borrowed from you last night. Amazing what stuff you can find on the web.” He handed the PADD to Leonard and practically took off running.

“JIM,” Bones yelled after him, bolting out of his office. Jim was much faster, though, and Bones stomped back to his office. “Y/N bring some disinfectant to my office now.” Your eyes dropped to his PADD and the suspicious white stains across the screen and you burst out laughing.

You were glad Scotty helped with your last prank. There was no way you could’ve gotten it done without him. The three of you together barely got in done in time for morning rounds. When everything was in place, you hid a camera in the plant across from Leonard’s office and went back to Jim’s quarters to wait, alternating between making out and watching the screen. When Leonard finally walked up to his office, you pushed Jim away. He wrapped an arm around your waist, still laying kisses down your shoulder before turning his attention to the PADD in your hands.

You stopped breathing as Leonard opened the door to his office. You watched him stand there for a few seconds before looking around the rest of Medbay with a puzzled look on his face. He took a few steps into his office, trying desperately to understand what happened to his furniture in the bleary haze of just waking up. Without warning. A stack of reports fell from the ceiling directly onto Leonard’s head and you and Jim both lost it. You couldn’t have planned that better. Leonard looked up to find all of his furniture stuck to the ceiling.

You and Jim were too deep in your laughing fit to see him stomp out of his office and leave Medbay. It wasn’t until there was loud pounding on the door that the two of you froze.

“He can’t get in, right,” you asked Jim. The door slid open, answering your question before Jim could. You did the only thing you could think of and dove under the bed, hoping to escape Leonard’s wrath. Jim joined you as Leonard burst into the bedroom.

“I know you’re in here. You’re both goddamn idiots.” You could see Leonard’s feet at the bottom of the bed, and you could picture him standing there: brows furrowed, fists planted firmly on his fists in a paternal display of power. You couldn’t suppress the giggle the hit you. Jim shushed you, but it only made you giggle more and soon the two of you were stuck in full-blown laughter.

Leonard lifted the cover that dangled over the bed and locked eyes with you. “Infants,” he muttered before standing up and leaving.

You and Jim were in the mess hall when Leonard declared a truce, setting down two cups of coffee and the greasiest New York pizza the replicator could make. “If you two want to kill your bodies, be my guest. It’ll save me the trouble.”

“Shame, we were just getting started. Thanks for the coffee, Bones,” you smiled, pulling the cup to your mouth. You were so eager to taste caffeine again, but you spit the coffee out as soon as it hit your tongue. Jim did the same.

“What the hell is that, Bones?” Jim asked, pushing the cup away from him with disgust.

“What, I thought you liked cream and sugar?”

“That’s not sugar,” you said angrily.

Leonard shrugged. “Must’ve grabbed the salt by mistake, he said, taking a sip from his own coffee with a smirk.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr @trade-baby-blues


End file.
